What's A Spy To Do?
by kenken97
Summary: Zack Addy is asked to come down to Miami to help his friends and brother with a case. Although Zack Addy is actually Zack Westen. What happens when Michael's case and The Squints' case mix? Some Slash and some not Slash. Zack/Jack Booth/Bones and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Burn Notice/Bones. I hope I'm allowed to post crossovers here but good news is that it's slash so…**

Zack watched unbelievably as the girl stood in front of him.

"So, the reason I'm here is to tell you we need your help. Immediately." Kennedy smiled hopefully.

"Of course I'll help. Will Michael allow it?" Zack said nervously, walking out of the building with her.

"Absolutely! We need help when it comes to bodies. Bad news is the bodies have already been confiscated. They don't know if it's murder or not. That's where you and I come in. We break in and examine the bodies to make sure this is murder _and _if this mysterious man killed them."

"How do we know if this man killed them?"

"Like an artist he leaves his initials on every kill. We need to look for XX."

"Fantastic." Zack said sarcastically as they drove off the lot.

"I know, it'll take forever won't it?" Kennedy exited onto the highway, headed back to Miami.

"Depends. But most likely, yes it'll take forever. You know…, maybe I could use my Jeffersonian ID card to get in. That'd make it so much easier." Zack added.

"By the way, should we call? Say you'll be gone for a couple of days?" Kennedy asked.

Zack shook his head, "No. Most likely they won't even notice I'm gone."

Dr. Brennan walked in the lab the next morning, meeting eyes with a confused Booth and Hodgins.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she walked up the stairs after running her card through.

"Zack wasn't here this morning…" Hodgins informed, "Not like him. I even went up to his room and checked the whole place."

Brennan joined in on the confusion, "Like you said, that's not like him. Booth, do you think he's okay?"

Booth shrugged, putting his hand on his hip, "I could have someone check the surveillance tapes. Maybe a family emergency?"

Hodgins nodded with that theory, "That's a very possible explanation. He'd do anything for his family. But it's still odd that he didn't tell us." Hodgins met eyes with Brennan.

"We shouldn't let this get in the way today. Booth let's go. If you hear anything from Zack let us know, okay?" Her and Booth left the area, chatting about a new case.

"Hey," Angela greeted as she entered the lab, "what's going on?"

Hodgins ran a hand through his curls, "Zack's missing."

"Oh, sweetie." Angela frowned and gave him a hug, "It'll be fine. Probably a family emergency. That boy loves his family."

"You think?" Hodgins questioned.

Angela nodded, placing kiss on his lips, "Relax honey," she rapped her arms around his waist, "he's a strong kid."

"Zack, wake up." Kennedy shook his shoulder gently.

His eyes flung open, startled, "What?"

She chuckled, "Calm down, we're here."

"Really? That was fast." Zack exited the vehicle, leaving his blue lab coat there.

"Probably because you slept the whole seventeen hours." Kennedy grinned. Together they walked up the rusty steps.

"Did I really?" Zack asked, shocked.

"Yup, you must've been tired." Kennedy added.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep the night you called." Zack said.

Kennedy frowned, feeling guilty, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Guilt would be a useless emotion here because the reason I put off resting was because I was elated." Zack grinned, "First time I get to have a good break in a _long_ time. Honestly their big words have gotten to me. I can't speak normally more than a sentence."

"You're doing better already." Kennedy flung the door open, waiting for Zack to step inside. She followed after him, quickly walking to the fridge, "Want a water?"

"Yes please." He caught it, downing the entire bottle.

"Hey Zack,"

Zack turned around slowly, taking in Michael's appearance. Michael grinned from ear to ear, inviting Zack in for a hug. Zack squeezed his friend tightly before letting go.

"I'm Zack," he said to the female beside Mike.

She smiled warmly, "Fiona. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Zack threw his empty water bottle back to Kennedy so she could throw it away, "Where's Sam?"

"He's coming soon. But about the case. I'm sorry we had to drag you into it." Michael told him, "But we really do need help when it comes to this."

Zack shook his head, "No problem at all. I'm more than happy to help. I really needed a breath though, so thanks."

Michael chuckled, "So how's the job?"

"Job is great. The people… are okay. They seriously know how to change your brain though. Sometimes I feel like I'm actually Zack Addy. Not Zack Weston." Zack added.

"Is it everything you pictured?"

Zack shrugged, "Sometimes it's more. Hell, sometimes I feel like I'm still a spy. We work with the FBI a lot. Only thing that sucks is that Zack Addy is a smart little squint that doesn't communicate well. Zack Addy doesn't do well with weapons and bends under pressure. While I'm exactly the opposite. It's so hard sometimes to hear them speak about a case and I can't help."

Michael's eyebrows rose comically, "Seems challenging. Where are you staying?"

"Above one of the scientists' garage. It's really nice." Zack smiled at Kennedy as she sat down, "He's rich. Which I didn't know when I got the apartment. I'm also not allowed up to the main house."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. I'm guessing you've already done a background check on the guy?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sir. Just a rich kid that doesn't want the other's to know. And then there's Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Booth is an FBI agent working with Dr. Brennan, the head anthropologist. So much sexual tension there, you wouldn't believe. Most of the time it's entertaining.

And then there's Vincent Nigel-Murray and Lance Sweets. Vincent is an intern and Sweets is one of the youngest psychologist that no one takes him seriously that I almost feel bad for him. Him and Vincent are secretly together.

And then there's Jack Hodgins, the rich kid, and Angela Montenegro. Angela is way to emotional when it comes to this stuff and Jack is always there looking for a quickie. But I think this time they're serious."

Kennedy chuckled from the seat next to him, "You said "and then there's" a lot."

He chuckled with her, "You can't blame me. I also haven't finished yet. There's also Camille Saroyan. Her and Brennan don't get along very well. Either because their jobs are pretty different, their views many situations are different, and that Saroyan used to sleep with Booth."

"Damn. This is like a real life soap opera." Michael added, showing a toothy grin.

"Well, enough about their lives. How about you guys?" Zack questioned, looking them both in the eye.

Michael spoke first, "Me and Fi are back together. Uh, Mom's doing good. You know, my life compared to yours is pretty boring."

"Yeah, I know right? Mine sucks in comparison and my life is still pretty exciting… wait. Did that make sense?" Kennedy tilted her head to the side, rethinking her words.

Booth entered the lab, avoiding the new body on display. He held up a tape, looking extremely happy with himself.

"Do you need something Booth?" Cam questioned, a hunk of flesh in her right hand.

He involuntarily gagged, "Looks like you guys two in one deal, huh? Half the body is flesh and half is completely rid of it…. But anyway, I have stuff on Zack."

Jack jumped out of his chair, almost running over to Booth, "Really? Like what? Is he okay?"

"Simmer down Hodgins. I only have video of him leaving with some girl. Like I said, family emergency." Booth rolled his eyes, "So any idea how our victim was killed?"

Zack embraced Fiona in a tight hug, "It's good to see you again." He pulled away smiling, moving to Sam.

"Boy you've grown Zack." Sam chuckled.

Zack rolled his eyes as they broke apart, "It hasn't been that long since we've meet."

"I know, I know. You really matured though." He chuckled, affectionately squeezing the boys shoulder.

"Thanks. But when should we start on this? Kennedy and Michael have already informed me on most of the stuff. I'm ready when you are guys are."

Sam smiled, "Let's get started..."

"Get your butt out of my face." Zack whispered to Kennedy.

Kenned chuckled, "There's not much I can do about it."

Zack coughed slightly, brushing a cob web out of the way. He crawled further down the air vent, trying his best not to make to much noise. The dust was nearly unbearable, but the smell of mold beat everything.

"This can't possibly be healthy. Imagine how much bone dust could be in here." Zack harshly whispered.

"Here we are." Kennedy informed, lifting up the dust-covered vent. She lowered her head cautiously, making sure no one was in there. She turned on her walkie-talkie, "Are we good Michael?"

"You're good Kennedy." Michael's voice came over, "Now hurry up."

She jumped down, waiting for Zack. He skillfully put his hands on both sides, slowly letting himself down.

"Calm down Sparky. We're working on it." Kennedy turned it back off, placing it in her jean pocket.

"Where's the body?" Zack asked.

"Right here," she pulled on the silver drawer, revealing feet bones. She grimaced but pulled on the metal slap the bones lay on. "Let's get to work, eh?"

Zack nodded, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. First thing he went to was the skull checking every crevice he could. "Nothing on the skull," he informed as he continued on.

About half an hour later Kennedy checked back on the walkie-talkie. "Michael, how much time do we have left?"

"Not much. One is coming back for something. Hide."

Kennedy's eyes widened in horror as she pushed the bones back in. Frantically, the looked around for a good hiding spot, but nothing came to mind.

"Wait," Zack snapped his fingers, "get in the freezer." Zack quickly opened two doors, helping Kennedy in hers. Then climbed into his, immediately shutting the door.

"Now where did I leave my phone…" he heard the person mutter outside. Nearly five minutes later the person successfully found it, screaming "'bout fucking time!"

Zack sighed with relief as the door to the morgue finally closed. Climbing out, he hurried over to Kennedy.

"I never want to be in there again. Ever." She rubbed at her cold arms, then at Zack's, "Fuckin' cold."

Zack chuckled, "Yeah, but right before he came in I think I found it. On the wrist bone." He picked it up delicately, showing her the marks. "And look here. A hair. Could be from the murderer. We'll have to look into it." He picked it up and tossed it in an evidence bag.

"That's certainly it. Let's cover our tracks and go."

"No, I know that's no one in his family." Hodgins argued.

Booth sighed angrily, "Doesn't matter, they look as if they know each other. Hugs and all. She defiantly doesn't strike me as the dangerous type. I doubt she even knows how to hold a gun."

Hodgins stubbornly replayed the clip as Angela and Brennan looked on. "No. I don't care. We need to find him. I know he's in danger."

Booth chuckled dryly, "Has anyone even tried to call him?"

Everyone looked at each other, expecting something. Booth's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"I can't believe you guys!" Booth chuckled, this time with a little humor.

"Fine, I'm calling him right now." Hodgins gulped and pressed the green phone.

"Yeah, so we found the X's-" Zack stared, confused, at his phone. It was actually ringing. That thing hadn't rung in the longest time, and it was only ever Michael, Fiona, Sam, or Kennedy.

"Who is it?" Kennedy asked, trying not to sound nosey.

"It's the rich kid. Hodgins. Should I pick up?" He asked, almost nervous.

"Hell yeah! Put it on speaker." Kennedy hurried over, putting her hands on the back of Zack's chair.

"Michael?" Zack asked.

"You don't need my permission." He added with a giggle.

With that Zack pressed down on the green phone hurriedly, then granting Kennedy's wish by putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Zack gulped, slipping into Zack Addy.

"Zachary Addy, you are in so much trouble. First of all where the hell are you?" Hodgins sighed.

Zack began to wonder if that was relief. Nah, can't be. No one's ever been relieved about hearing from Zack Addy.

"I-" Zack was interrupted once more, this time by four gun shots.

"Was that gun shots?" He heard Angela ask from the back.

"Fi!" Michael called after her, knowing she was testing a new weapon, "Enough with that gun already!"

"Am I on speaker?" Zack quickly questioned.

"Yeah, you are. Answer the question Zack. Are you in danger?" Booth questioned sounding… worried?

"Uh, yes that was gun shot. Uh, technically I'm not in danger." Zack smiled at Kennedy, who'd taken Michael's seat, holding in her laughs.

"Zack, what do you mean by technically?" Jack asked this time.

"It's quiet hard to explain…" Zack added, distracted by watching Fi and Michael fight over a gun.

"Well try." Jack said bitterly.

"Eh, what was the question again?"

"This isn't like you Zack. What's going on?" Hodgins seriously sounded worried. Odd.

Zack's eyes widened at Kennedy, silently asking her what the hell to do. She swirled her hand, motioning for him to tell them but leave out the juicy details.

"I'm helping out my older brother and my friends. Uh, with stuff. I'm a little distracted-"

Sam ran into the building calling for Mike, "Hey Mikey, got any new info on the mass murderer we're trying to catch."

Zack's forehead landed in his hands as Kennedy fell out of her chair, holding back laughs.

"What?" Angela piped in.

"Nothing. I have to go-"

"Zack, don't you dare hang up on me-"

Zack had already done so, throwing the phone across the room. It smashed against the wall, sending the pieces flying.

Kennedy chuckled and said, "Point of that was…?"

"Booth _just might _track me. I don't want that to happen. Anyway, that's go and figure out what to do next."

"Addy has balls." Angela chuckled.

"That wasn't Addy. No way. I'm the only friend he really ever had and that was _not _him." Hodgins ran a nervous hand through his hair, "We have to figure this out."

Booth bit his lip in thought, "Okay, okay. I'll work on it, I'll have to do a heavy background check on the guy. But all I want you guys to focus on is the case-"

"Already done. Like you already know the victim had died around four thirty in the morning on Tuesday. Half of the body had been removed of flesh and muscle. Murder weapon was a serrated knife. According to the indents on the bone it was a bread knife." Dr. Brennan informed.

"And since the flesh and muscle and other stuff were removed so expertly it had to have been a butcher."

"Robert Calver. We never even thought of him as a suspect." Hodgins added in, "So go work your magic Booth. We'll be waiting here."

Booth sighed tiredly, throwing himself down in the chair in Bones' office.

"Anything on Zack?" She asked, not removing her eyes from her computer screen.

"I didn't get time to do that background check. But I really don't need to. I doubt I'll find anything new."

Brennan spun around in her office chair, looking at Booth, "Okay. So did you catch Robert Calver?"

Michael entered their home that die, saying "Zack. We need to you to go back to The Jeffersonian to get this hair checked out. Kennedy will be going with you… but you'll need to go as Zack Weston, which means-"

Zack pouted with a sigh, "They can't know I'm there. That's going to be difficult."

"Not really. They're having an event there this Friday. I'll need you Zack to find out if they're making the employee's go."

Zack nodded, pulling out his phone, "No problem." Patiently, he waited, listening to the annoying ring.

"Hello?"

"Hodgins, hi. It's Zack. I need to know of there's an event on Friday…"

"Yeah, employees are being forced to go so you need to get your ass back here." Hodgins sounded hopeful.

"Okay, thanks. I have to go now, bye." Zack ended the phone call before Hodgins could say anything else.

"So how are we doing this?" Zack questioned, "Am I going to get fired! Believe it or not I do like that job."

Michael frowned apologetically, "I know, and I'm terribly sorry for that. I'll pull strings if I have too but this is important. Doesn't it feel good to be on the other side of a case though?"

Zack grinned crookedly, "Yeah, it does."

"Good, now you and Kennedy better hit the road."

"Let's go Zack-pack-pudding-pop." Kennedy grinned, wrapping a jacket around her arm after grabbing the keys to the car.

Zack giggled as he stood up, hugging his brother good bye. He jogged out the door with, jokingly demanding that she never call him that again. On the ride they talked about other names she could call him, but Zack never did hear one he liked.

Jack angrily messed with the formal wear he was in, "Hey Angela, do I look like James Bond?"

Angela hurried around the corner, Brennan behind hear. She wore a slimming navy blue dress and her hair up. Giggling, she shook her head no.

Brennan tugged on her dark purple dress, the fussed with her hair, "I'm not so sure about my hair up. Does it look okay Hodgins?" She turned in a circle, looking for approval.

"I think you look rather hot tonight Dr. Brennan." Hodgins smiled sweetly, walking up to Angela and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She blushed deeply, "Thank you-"

"I'd have to agree with him," Booth walked smoothly around the corner, "you look amazing." He held his arm out to her, walking everyone over to the event.

"Isn't Camille going?" Angela asked behind them.

Booth tilted his head slightly so he could talk to Angela, "Yeah, she'll be there."

"Oh, okay."

Zack pulled down on his black vest angrily, "Why does this have to be black tie?" He asked angrily.

Kennedy walked around the car, in black slacks and a black vest, just like Zack, "At least you don't have to wear the whole outfit. We are only waiters after all." She twirled her hair around her finger, then placed a hat atop her head. She threw the second hat to Zack and he caught it skillfully.

Zack flipped it around a couple times then placed it on his head, "At least we don't fit that stupid spy cliché."

"True my friend, very true." Kennedy chuckled, "Would you like to go now?"

The group met up with Camille when they go there, all chatting together. A few had champagne in their hand. The conversation was going good until Camille brought up Zack.

"So anything on the boy?"

Seeley shook his head no, "No, didn't really need too look into anything to much."

Hodgins nodded, taking in the room and the people in it. Everyone looked extremely clean and scary. It was an incredible night though, the gold light filling the room.

Suddenly music entered their ears as a crowd of people skipped to the middle of the room.

"A flash mob? At this event?" Hodgins yelled over the music.

Booth shared a confused look with him as they looked on.

They had already identified the hair, headed to the event to make sure everything was going good.

"I think I'll probably say hi, if that's okay." Zack questioned as he and Kennedy entered the room.

"I don't care-" Kennedy was interrupted by a song, Beyonce - End Of Time.

Zack and Kennedy looked on as the mysterious dancers began to move to the middle of the floor.

"This is _not_ supposed to happen. Even if it was supposed to be a surprise we would know about it." Zack said, a little tightly.

"It's a distraction," Kennedy said, grabbing Zack by the arm and moving to the side of the flash mob, "they know about us. You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

Suddenly two men charged them, forcing them to jump over the table next to them. The enemies knocked the table out of the way but by the time it was out of the way Zack and Kennedy were on the other side of the room.

"Remind me again why we didn't bring weapons?" Zack whispered harshly.

"We thought we didn't need them, remember?" Kennedy added.

"Zack?" Someone asked besides them.

Zack's head flung to the unknown person, meeting Angela's eyes, noticing the group was with her. When he looked back the person was directly in front of him, throwing a punch. He moved his head to the right, successfully dodging it. Then the person threw another punch, this time he moved to the left, dodging it again.

He kneed the person in the stomach, then elbowed them in the side of the neck, knocking him to the ground. He moved to pull Kennedy to the exit but a foot hooked around his feet, knocking him backwards. He put his hands behind his head, rocking his body so he popped back up on his feet.

Zack straightened out, then kicked the male right in the face. This time he was out cold, lying helpless on the ground. When he glanced over at Kennedy he panicked a little to see she was slightly struggling with the large man.

"Hey, big boy." Zack held out the evidence bag holding the hair, "You can take it." He threw it, distracting the man. Kennedy took the chance and kicked him hard in the stomach, making the man double over in pain.

By now the cops had intervened, taking the two men away. Kennedy grinned as she bent down, picking up the bag and tossed it back to Zack. Zack caught it, putting it away in his deep pants pocket.

Walking forward, Zack began to leave. But Hodgins stepped in his path.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Hodgins demanded.

Zack gulped, not saying a word. His head jerked to the doors when he saw red and blue flashing lights along with a siren. He ran in the opposite direction, Kennedy right behind them.

It took some time and a museum map to finally exit the building without being noticed but they made it. Michael was examining the sheet they had printed out, nodding along. "I knew it! It was Calver's ex-wife-"

"Interesting fact," Zack interrupted, "We don't have any real evidence that his wife did some of the murders because Calver is being brought in for murder. I researched it a bit. My team just figured it out yesterday."

Michael sighed, knowing this wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. "But then there's also the possibility that Calver's ex-wife is framing him…"

"I'm not sure. But I also tracked the location of Calver and his wife who happen to be living together again. Signs of being back together I guess." Zack fit in.

"Where's that?" Michael asked, turning to face his brother.

"Washington D.C., about a mile from the Jeffersonian."

Michael frowned slightly, "This is getting harder and harder for you isn't it?"

Zack's mouth bunched up to his right as he bit his check. He nodded, holding back a similar frown, "I can handle it though."

Michael beamed at his brother, "I knew that. Always know that I believe in you Zack."

Zack grinned back, accepting the small hug his brother gave him. Kennedy joined in as well, pressing herself against Zack's back as her arms wrapped around his waist. Michael's arms held onto her shoulders as he hugged her through Zack.

"So let's head out then." Michael said once they pulled apart.

Kennedy groaned, walking up to the loft to pack. "Damn you Michael. Damn you so much."

Michael grinned from behind her, sneakily tackling her onto the bed. Zack came up behind them, rolling his eyes. "Stop it you two."

Kennedy rolled off the bed with a thud. Her finger already pointed at Michael accusingly, "He did it! Not me."

Michael grinned playfully as he tried to bite her finger. She immediately pulled it back, hugging it to her chest.

"Let's pack children." Zack said chuckling.

/

"Did that really just happen?" Seeley asked, mostly to himself. Everyone was seated in the lab, overcoming the shock of the moment.

"You guys have to listen to me. That was Zack!" Angela exclaimed.

Bones shook her head no, "Angela you had to have imagined it. No way was that Zack."

Seeley agreed with her quickly. "But who was it? Are they on our side or what?"

Hodgins shook his head no, still on the subject about Zack. "Something about that person made me feel like I knew them. There's always a possibility that it was Zack-"

"Why don't you just call him?" Sweets asked. He had joined them after the appalling incident, Vincent with him.

Hodgins looked around the room, seeing if it was a good idea. After a few nods he pulled out his phone, searching for Zack's name.

/

Zack sat in the back of the small sports car with Kennedy and Fi. Michael and Sam rode up front, figuring out the directions. They've gotten about three hours in already which is a good start. Kennedy glanced down at Zack's vibrating leg wondering who was calling him. Zack pulled it out, seeing Hodgins name on the screen. "Should I pick it up?"

Kennedy shrugged, "You think he noticed you?"

"I dunno. I know Angela definitely did though…"

"Pick it up anyway." Fi answered for him. Zack did as told, pressing the green phone.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly.

"Zack, did you ever make it to the event?" Hodgins asked.

"No, I'm headed home now though…"

"Really? Why?" Hodgins asked.

Michael glanced back, hearing the conversation echoing through the car. "We'll have to tell them sooner or later."

Zack nodded, gulping. "It's an extremely long story, I'll tell you when we get there. But I have to go, bye." Snapping the phone shut Zack frowned.

"What's the matter?" Kennedy asked, noticing Zack's emotions.

"They'll never treat me the same." He laughed, "Bad or good, because they never really treated me that well in the first place."

Kennedy rubbed his shoulder, "It'll be fine. And if they do react oddly you know we'll always be here for you. Treating you like a normal human being."

Zack chuckled, leaning back, preparing for a nap. "Thanks."

/

Zack woke to Kennedy shaking his knee quickly. "Are you ready to reveal your secret identity?"

Zack frowned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "No," he said as if he were a little kid being asked to take a bath.

Kennedy snorted but climbed out of the car, Zack behind her. Zack stomped the whole way to and through the building. Making their way inside Michael led them straight to lab, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

"Seeley Booth?" Michael called when the group came into view.

Seeley's head flashed toward Michael, causing Zack to hide his face in his hands. "What can I help you with sir?"

Michael grinned from below the steps, "You see, I'm well known in your department. Would you mind coming down here to speak with me?"

Zack turned around, facing Kennedy and acting as if they were talking.

Hesitantly, with the majority of the eyes on him, Seeley descended the steps. "Yes?"

"I'm Michael Weston," Seeley's eyes noticeably grew larger, "and this is my team. Fiona Glenanne, Sam Axe, Zack Weston, and Kennedy Hill."

Seeley didn't look away from Michael, slightly admiring the man before him. "Wow, uh, what can I do for you?"

"My brother," Michael reached behind him, pulling Zack around sharply. Zack mumbled a curse, stumbling into Michael's chest. Once he caught himself it was too late. He awkwardly quirked his mouth to the side, waving at Seeley. Booth's mouth dropped open at the boy.

"You," Seeley sounded out of breath, "_You're _Zack Weston? _Thee _Zack Weston?"

Zack's eyes narrowed the slightest in anger, "Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Maybe because you acted as if you were a shy nerdy kid." Seeley joked, punching his bicep lightly.

"Yeah and before you knew I was Zack Weston you wouldn't even talk to me." Zack muttered. Michael's hand tightened around his shoulders, telling him to stop talking.

"What I need from you…" Michael said, a questioning tone to his voice.

"Yes, anything." Seeley replied surely, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Have you heard of a Robert Calver?"

Seeley nodded, "Bones and I arrested him."

"We believe his wife is in on it. And she has some tough defense so…"

Seeley nodded with his words, "Should we get backup?"

Michael grinned, "That's why were here."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael, Fi, and Sam left with Seeley, Bones passing them quickly to see what the mishap was. Zack awkwardly looked after them but slightly jumped inside when he saw Fi running back towards them, till he saw the clothes she had. His shoulders slumped, sharing an exasperated look with Kennedy.

"You two go put these on. We'll fill you in when we're done planning with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan." Fi nodded and then was running back.

Kennedy groaned, picking up a pair of extremely tight skinny jeans.

/

Kennedy exited the bathroom, looking over to find Zack leaning casually against a wall. Zack wore a pair of purple ray bans. On his torso he had a zebra stripped shirt, blue and black. Dark blue skinny jeans, ripped on his left shin and when at the edge on his right leg, telling Kennedy that he had a rip right below his ass. He had a pair of loosely tied neon green converse on his feet.

"You look ridicoulus." He chuckled, pushing himself off the wall.

Kennedy walked with him, taking in her outfit. A pair of jet black skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt with a v cut into the neck and had the sign to walk when you're on a crosswalk adorned her body. She also had a pair of ray bans on her face, black, and black converse.

"Look at yourself. They must be trying to make us club kids…" Kennedy trailed off.

"Why do you have barely any color on you? I'm like a walking rainbow." Zack complained, walking out and back near the lab.

"At least you don't look like death," Kennedy chuckled, "My skin is to pale for this."

Zack snorted, a jolt of nervousness hitting him when he spotted the lab. Michael and the other's weren't out yet so he had no clue what to do. Kennedy led him awkwardly to the bottom of the steps, standing and talking for nearly a second before they were already interrupted.

"Can we help you kids?"

Zack instinctively glanced at the voice. Trying to remain calm, Zack took short breaths realizing he just blew _everything_.

"Zack," Hodgins says breathlessly.

Nodding with a gulp, Zack responds, "Hi Hodgins."

He chuckles, not realizing what's going on. Zack calms a little. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm-I'm-" Before Zack could even get out an excuse Michael called his name.

"Time to explain buddy." Michael grinned as he patted his brother's back. Seeley swiped his card, allowing them access into the lap. But Zack's feet wouldn't move. Pushing his, quite hard, Michael and the rest entered the lab area.

Hodgins watched them suspiciously, "Are you going to tell me you're an alien because-"

"No Hodgins. Nothing to do with your conspiracy theories." Zack sounded exasperated and angry. Michael, still entertained, crossed his arms and nodded for his brother to continue. "This is going to sound crazy, but…" Zack told the story, up to him being a spy. "And I'm a spy." He blurted out quickly, no one really catching what he said except the his team.

Angela's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "What was that sweetie?"

"I'm a spy." Zack said quietly.

Vincent stood next to Lance as he said, "Huh?"

"I'm a spy." Zack said louder, watching their faces as they took in the news. Instead of them exchanging glances, telling each other that Zack must be crazy, they just laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm married to Gerard Butler. Nice try sweetie, now get back to work." Angela laughed. The group broke apart quickly after that.

Zack's hands lifted and fell to his sides in a what-the-hell manner. Michael rolled his eyes from beside him, "They'll get it one day… maybe. For being as smart as they are they all don't believe it."

Zack shrugged, "Makes it easier on me. Does that mean Booth and Dr. Brennan don't believe it either?"

"Booth does, Dr. Brennan is skeptical. But c'mon, we have to plan our _fun _night." Michael said with a wink.

/

Zack groaned, finally stopping his rant about his and Kennedy's mission. It was simple and probably one of the easiest ones but for some reason it bothered him. The clothes weren't it. The club wasn't it. The people that were in the club and the enemy he had to catch weren't it. The dancing was certainly it. Surely Zack could dance, ten times better than any normal man. Then again Zack isn't a normal man.

Kennedy chuckled besides him, seeming excited to be in the club. "Cheer up. Or you're going to make this lousy when it's really not."

Zack rolled his eyes but walked the girl to the dance floor.

/

After an hour Zack went to the bathroom, picking up on any little hints in the club. Nothing really suspicious…. He noticed Kennedy wait till he opened the door to the restroom to walk to it herself.

He studied the room closely. It smelled of urine and sex. The grimy bathroom walls were certainly things he did not want to touch. Making sure all the stalls were cleared, Zack hopped up on the sink, peeling away the vent. Oddly a pencil, condom wrapper, and a note fell from it. Curiosity overtook him so he picked the folded paper up. It looked fragile and was written on parchment. "It couldn't possibly be that old… could it?" Zack asked himself. Unfolding it he found a Dear Almyra. His eyes scanned the page, noticing it to be an ancient love note from 1801.

"Well isn't that bloody interesting." Zack said. Noticing he said bloody frowned, he'd been trying to shake the accent and slang from England for quite some time now. Zack hurriedly tucked the note in his back pocket, continuing on his journey.

/

"Zack," Kennedy sighed in relief when he dropped onto the seventies carpet. "I thought you'd never come."

"I'm here," Zack added with a smile, "This is off topic but you won't believe what I've found-" There heads shot to the side when they heard the knob being twisted. As soon as the person entered the room Kennedy wrestled them to the ground immediately. She held the guy's arm behind his back and straddled his waist.

Zack burst out laughing at who it was, "Hello Michael."

Kennedy gasped and detached herself, separating her as far away from him possible. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine." Michael rose from the floor, brushing invisible dirt off his jeans. How he walked in without being noticed was beyond Zack. Stood out like a sore thumb Michael did. "Change of plans. Let's go."

/

Zack stared in disbelief at his brother, "She _admitted_? No, that's impossible."

Michael shrugged, looking as if everything was solved. "That's that. Everything pointed to her and her husband. She admitted everything. We even made her give us certain details because we were thinking the way you were thinking."

Zack was mad. No, Zack was furious. Nope, not good enough, Zack was _outraged_. "This is complete and total bullshit! If she was just going to admit then we did all this for nothing?"

"No, Zack. Not for nothing. Thanks to you we found her out before anyone else did…" Fi added.

Zack sighed, his head falling on his arms atop the table. "This sucks."

"Yeah… hey, what was that thing you said you found?" Kennedy questions, her leg coming up to rest on the chair.

Zack's head turns to the side to face her, grinning like mad. "You mean what I said before you tackled Michael?"

Kennedy flushed before rolling her eyes, "Yeah that thing."

Zack picked out the old note from his back pocket, spreading it out on the table. Kennedy stared at intently, finding it absolutely amazing. She always did like that kind of stuff. "Wow…"

Something from that note caused Michael to come over and remove it from Kennedy's grip. Frowning she let it go. "Zack… you're right. This is a… clue? I don't know. Somehow they knew we were going to be there."

Zack's eyebrows rose unimpressed, "And you get that all from that note?"

Michael nodded, "I found this a long time ago and donated it to some museum. But how did they get it and why this?" Michael asked himself.

Zack perked up. "Okay, it's addressed to an Almyra. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Michael shook his head no, "But it could be anything on this note."

Zack walked around his brother's chair, leaning over and glaring at the parchment. "No, Almyra is the clue. It's been darkened by something… and it's signed by a William, which is also darkened. Everything else on the paper has been unchanged."

Michael smiled, obviously impressed with his younger sibling, "Nice job. We'll check it out tomorrow morning."

Zack nodded, watching him go up the Hotel steps, Fi in tow. Sam went the other way, walking for the elevators.

Kennedy stayed where she was, glowering at the floor and her eyes glistening.

"What's the matter Ken?" Zack asked, plopping down on the love seat.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to be alone for ever. With this bloody job I will be…" Zack frowned hugging his friend. He knew she had a crush on Michael but the man was clearly in love with Fiona.

"Get over the ass. Move on to something bigger and better." Zack smiled, walking to their room.

Kennedy scoffed, "Yeah, nobody can handle my baggage anyway."

"Well if you're alone forever then so am I. We'll be alone together." Zack grinned, opening the door for her. Kennedy walked in, plopping down on her bed.

"I'm so tired…" she yawned, hunting for the remote. After finding it on the left side of the remote she scanned the channels. Zack watched, in case he saw anything he enjoyed. "SNL!" Zack called out when it showed up on the guide.

Jumping slightly, Kennedy glanced over at him, "Huh?"

"Saturday Night Live, let's watch it!" Zack said excitedly. Shrugging, Kennedy selected the channel, sitting back.

"Oh my god!" Kennedy said, laughing hysterically once it was on commercial. Zack nodded, "I know, right? It's hilarious. That Bill Hader is the kind of guy you need to marry, perfect for you!"

Kennedy nodded, "I wish I could find a man as decent as him! He's cute and hilarious."

"Keep an eye out for the right man, that's all you have to do." Zack crawled under the covers, blowing a kiss goodnight to Kennedy. Kennedy returned it, turning the television off and going under the covers as well. After a few minutes in the dark and pure silence Kennedy spoke up, "Same goes for you Zack, you deserve a good man."

Zack smiled to himself, replying to his friend in the bed next to his, "Thanks. We'll find it one day, trust me."

/

Racing to get his phone, Zack stumbled over to the counter in his sleepy state. "Hello?" He whispered in a cracked voice.

"Zack, it's Michael. Fi, Sam, and I are headed to Almyra's grave, Calver might have left clues…"

"Okay, Kennedy and I will see what we can find out today." He replied, more strongly this time.

"Good. You two be careful." Without saying goodbye, Michael ended the call.

"Love you too brother." Zack glared at the phone before throwing it a little too hard on the counter. Walking over to Kennedy and walking her up for the day.

/

Kennedy and Zack sat atop a park bench, staring out onto the grassy surface. "So what are we supposed to even do?"

Zack shook his head, gesturing that he had no clue. "I'm trying to think… Almyra sounds _so _familiar..."

Kennedy's eyes widened, snapping her fingers she said, "The bones! We examined! Almyra Jones!"

Zack's widened as well, "Almyra was being sent to the Jeffersonian today… the clue wasn't for us, it was for somebody else!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my. Someone _moved _the clue! That's why we found it!" Kennedy jumped up, Zack following behind her. "That clue was for the next victim…"

"But who _is_… It's Angela! She always goes to that club! Someone knew we were coming and had to show us… so that means they're trying to help us. They're not against us. But who moved the note?" Zack and Kennedy were now hurrying down the street.

"I don't know. And why a love note?" Kennedy questioned.

"The killer! It's neither Calver nor his ex-wife! Calver cheated on his wife with five women. We discovered that Calver and his wife were getting back together-"

"It's one of his mistresses. So this Angela, why is this person going after her?" Kennedy questioned.

"I'm not sure."

/

The two burst into the Jeffersonian after an excruciatingly long speed walk there. They wanted to stay under the radar, just in case. Zack ignored the protests of the security guards, as did Kennedy.

"Hey! Get back here!" The chunky man yelled as he tried his best to keep up. He couldn't. So the skinnier of the two, and younger, was about five feet behind them the entire time. In a way to get him away further the jumped off the side of one of the stairwells. It wasn't a long drop for them, maybe for the police officer.

"We have to intruders heading to the lab." He said breathlessly into his radio.

Just as they almost got into the door a cart pulled out in front of them. Zack jumped over it, Kennedy following. There wasn't much time left. Right as they entered they doors there was an audible click. The doors had been locked. As Zack knew no one could get in or out without a long process.

Before Zack could get any further, strong arms encompassed his body, lifting him up. Zack's legs continued to move. He would try to escape but his hands had been brought down to his sides. Kennedy, instead of stopping to help Zack, continued on, knowing he wasn't in any danger.

"To the left!" Zack was screaming directions at her. "Get her!"

Kennedy disappeared as she ventured into Angela's office. Immediately she went to the limp body on the couch. Two men were on the other side, one on the others shoulders. They were opening a vent, trying to get out. Both were clad in black, a classic ski mask over each others faces.

One's eyes got wide and his hand flew to his waist. Immediately Kennedy ran over, simply pushing the two over. Before she could do anymore someone was around her, policemen rushing to the men in ski masks.

"What's going on here?" A voice said sternly.

Kennedy remained quiet, glaring at the men.

"Answer me!" The man was now in front of her, shaking her shoulder. He was old. A grey mustache on his face and a mob of gray hair on his head.

"Let me go." She said between gritted teeth.

The man nodded after a long stare down, the arms loosened around her. "What is going on here? If you don't tell me I'll have you brought into custody!"

"On what charges? All I did was save this girl's life."

The man situated his stance, putting his hands on his hips. "You illegally entered this area. Policemen were _sent after you_. You had to have known what was going on. Therefore I have multiple reasons to bring you in."

"My friend had received a message from her saying she was in trouble. There was _no time _to wait for these 'policemen'. We took initiative and she's alive. What would you have preferred, her dead or us breaking a few rules?"

The man had nothing more to say after that. She had a good point, even if she had lied a bit. "Alright. This won't be the last time you're seeing me though."

Kennedy crossed her arms and watched as he left. The police had woken Angela and patched up the little scratch on the side of head. The men must have heard that Zack and Kennedy were coming because they easily knocked her out and were about to leave. Both were now in cuffs and were headed to jail.

"Kennedy!" Zack came in, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Ugh, I suck. I can't believe I got caught!"

Kennedy chuckled, hugging him back loosely, her mind on why Angela was being targeted. "Ah, happens to the best of us. Should we go now?"

Zack nodded, "I'd like to but the team wants me to stay for lunch."

"Does that mean I have to stay…?"

"If you would I'd love it so much. And it'd give us a chance to question Angela…" Zack whispered the last part, his eyes going wide under his lashes.

Kennedy did like the idea of questioning her. Curiosity was driving her insane. Plus Kennedy was starving. So she nodded, walking along with Zack to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hodgins opened the door for the group, walking in after Zack's new friend. He didn't like her. She seemed to be pulling him apart from him. Zack was never at work anymore. Not even at his own apartment in Hodgins' house!

Zack and Kennedy sat in other side of the booth with Vincent while Angela, Hodgins and Sweets sat on the other side. Dr. Brennan and Booth had claimed that they weren't able to make it.

"So Zack, who's this?" Hodgins asked, fidgeting with his hands and smiling warmly at the girl.

"Oh, Kennedy." He started to point at everybody, saying their names. Kennedy awkwardly smiled and said a shy hi.

"How'd you guys meet?" Hodgins asked, watching as Angela crushed a few peanuts.

"We've, uh, been friends for many years. We went to high school together in Eng- uh, Michigan." Zack said. Kennedy nodded to his words.

"How long have you been together?" Hodgins asked. Zack hadn't picked up his hints in the last question so he might as well be forward with it.

"Whoa." They said at the same time, awkwardly laughing.

"No one's ever thought we were together. And we're not. Zack's just my really good friend." Kennedy added, a slight blush to her cheeks. Hodgins noticed Zack was blushing as well.

He laughed and winked. "Friends. I get it."

Zack's mouth dropped open but he quickly regained himself. "Hodgins. She means _friends_. Not the kind of friendship you and Angela have." Zack added.

Hodgins choked slightly on the peanut Angela had gave him but pulled it off. Before the moment got more awkward Vincent saved the day. For once.

"So, Zack," he said in his strong accent, "I know it's known of my business-and I hope you don't mind me asking-"

Zack laughed, "Just say it Vincent."

"Where have you been?" Vincent finally asked.

Zack nodded his head, looking at the menu, "I tried to tell you guys this the other day but you didn't pay much attention. I just spent time with my brother and friends down in Florida."

"It was just such a random thing, Zack. Not like you at all…" Angela trailed off.

Zack smiled at her, "Yeah. How's your head?"

Angela smiled back, poking the sore spot. "Sore as hell. But it's fine. The police didn't tell me a whole lot of what happened. Can… I don't know, someone fill me in?"

Vincent bounced forward, "Zack and Kennedy saved your life! They came running in, police behind them and everything."

"Whoa. How'd those guys even get in? I don't remember anything…" Angela responded.

Zack and Kennedy exchanged a glance of worry. So much for Angela helping them out.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kennedy added.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack and Kennedy left the restaurant after claiming they were going to the bathroom. Not like they'd noticed anyway, they'd been busy ignoring the two. On purpose or not, they were still ignoring them.

They walked a ways before they stopped next to a white semi-truck, glancing down the empty street. "This just keeps getting better and better…" Zack trailed off.

And everything went black.

/

"Zack?" Kennedy's voice called out in the darkness.

"Huh?" He mumbled, feeling a tremendous pain in his head. He jolted to attention when everything came around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up." Kennedy sounded close. Zack was against a wall, his hands tied behind his back. "Are you tied up too?"

"Just my hands. How about you?" Kennedy asked.

"Just hands." Zack squinted his eyes, trying to find any source of light. "Do you think you could get out?" Zack had already began.

"Yeah, I'm out. Do you need help?" Kennedy asked, "I've got my phone still. They must have been in a rush."

"No, I've got it. Hand me it." Zack said.

Kennedy slid it across the floor, realizing where they were. "Oh god. We're in that semi. The one we were standing by. That's the last thing I remember."

"Fuck." Zack muttered, calling Booth back again. He had not picked up the first time. On the fourth ring Booth picked up.

"Booth."

"Hey, it's Zack. Uh, can you do me a favor?" Zack asked.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Zack asked, moving the phone away from his mouth to ask Kennedy.

"Yeah, I just ran into a… thing. Give me the phone when you're done." She asked, sitting back down.

"What do you need Zack?" Booth asked, sounding agitated.

"I'm currently being held inside of a semi-truck against my will. Can you track my location?" Zack asked, wincing when his head throbbed.

"What the hell did you do?" Booth asked, shuffling in the background.

"I didn't do anything. We were standing by this truck and next thing we knew we were inside of it." Zack muttered, crawling over to Kennedy.

"We? Whose we?"

"Myself and my friend, Kennedy." Zack rolled his eyes. "Have you got the location yet?"

"Almost. Just keep talking to me. What's inside the truck besides you?" Booth asked.

"I'm about to find that out… hold on." Zack detached the phone from his ear, shining the brilliant light throughout the area.

"Holy shit…" He and Kennedy muttered at the same time.

Zack pressed the ear to his phone, "Booth, can you hurry up with that location?"

"I've got it. The police are already alerted and are after you guys. Bones and I will be following. You're only thirty minutes out of town. What did you see?" Zack could hear Dr. Brennan asking things in the background and Booth shushing her.

"Let's just say this throw down isn't going to be pretty." With that, Zack hung up the phone, glancing worriedly at his friend.

"I hope they don't stop anytime soon…" Kennedy replied.

/

Brennan and Booth both rushed out of the office but caught the attention of the squints.

"Where are you two headed?" Angela asked, a smile on her face.

"Going to get Zack and his friend." Booth yelled before he and Brennan were already gone.

"Why do I feel like they're doing more than just going to get Zack…?" Hodgins asked, looking at his fellow friends.

Vincent and Angela shared a look before looking at Hodgins, "Maybe we should keep an eye on the news."

"Good idea." Hodgins nodded, turning on the news from his computer.

/

"Do you hear that?" Zack asked, his face scrunching together in confusion. "It sounds like yelling…"

"Oh shit! Let's go, we need to open the back." Kennedy crawled to the end of the semi, avoiding the hundreds of packages.

Zack followed, helping her yank the door open. It took all their strength, six tries later they finally had it opened a crack. Both laid down flat, looking out the crack. Behind the semi were eight police cars. One, Zack noticed, was Booth's black SUV. They pushed it the rest of the way open.

Booth had immediately pulled up close to the vehicle, as close as he could get. But Kennedy headed to the left, hooking onto the corner. Zack came up behind her and climbed up till he was standing on her shoulders. He boosted himself up, now on top of the semi. Quickly, he helped Kennedy up.

"I've never done this before. Quite scary." Kennedy added, standing up.

Zack was still kneeling, making sure his gun was ready to go. Kennedy's was already out and she was ready to shoot.

That is till the vehicle swerved to the right, knocking them both down.


End file.
